Nice Guitar Playing
by WordsMeanEverything
Summary: You left a trail of sequins from your dress incase we got lost.


**Title: **Nice Guitar Playing

**Rating: **T for references

**Prompt taken from Texts From Last Night: **You left a trail of sequins from your dress incase we got lost.

**Pairings: **Puck/Rachel, Mike/Tina, Sam/Santana.

**Spoilers: **Canon up to Blame it on the Alcohol

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is my words.**

1/1

Rachel Berry, the newbie songwriter, was making out with Noah Puckerman. Not worth a news story? Well, yeah, sure, they hadn't exactly been making it a regular occurrence, but Lauren had turned out to be a bad time in his week. So, who did he go to? Yes, one Rachel Berry.

The start of this relationship had been weird. The night was a normal one for Puck. It started out with a bit of Xbox, then he made the little squirt go to bed, it was a school night after all. The night gets kinda blurry after that. Alcohol was involved, yes. But not as much as he thought it had. So, if that was what he thought, why was he now emailing Rachel Berry a YouTube link of Second Serenade's song Your Call. God, why?

The start of the night for Rachel had been equally as ritualistic. The prim girl had hit the elliptical as soon as she got home, showering afterwards. She had then made dinner, ending up in bed with Breakfast Club playing at an early time of 8pm. So when her laptop buzzed, you sure as know that she was shook out of her singing reverie.

_Rachel,_

_Hey babe, so listen to this song, you know the shit you say about song lyrics. Yeah._

_Noah _

_X_

Wondering why Noah was sending her links at, 11.30 on a school night, Rachel came to the conclusion that he must be drunk. This worried her though, because unlike her, when he was drunk, the things he did were what he wanted to do, ever since Babygate. At the party last Saturday, aside from the designated drivers, Noah had been the most sensible that evening. She hovered over the link for a good ten minutes, going to press it, and then stopping herself. Finally, at about 1am she opened the link and listened to the song, one she'd never heard before. After she finished listening to it for the first time, she put it on repeat and went to sleep with the biggest smile she'd had on her face since she'd last been with Noah, some time ago.

Finishing her morning exercise routine on the elliptical, Rachel was now drying her hair straight, picking out the outfit that was going to stun Noah more than she did usually. Settling on something usually reserved for weekends, she ran downstairs, kissing her fathers on the cheek as she ran out the door, wanting to get to school early, to slip a note into Noah's locker.

At school, Puck was just opening his locker, as quietly as possible so that it didn't give him more of a splitting than he already had. _Perfume? Why does my locker smell of that girly shit?, _thought Puck. Seeing pink paper, Puck picked it up, read it, and made a dash for the auditorium.

Walking down the stairs to the stage, Puck heard a soft 'Noah' from behind him, turning to face the voice of the girl he loved. _Legs, _thought Puck. _Damn that girl has legs_.

Wearing black skinny jeans, with a frilly flowery top and high heeled boots, Rachel slowly walked up to Puck and softly said, "Hello Noah. How are you today, boyfriend? You know, I think you forgot to tell me something yesterday night."

Collecting Rachel up in his grasp, Puck softly replied, "I love you too girlfriend. Shall I escort you to class?"

At break, the news story hit of Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman making out by her locker, before walking to Glee hand in hand.

It was senior prom, and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was taking his girlfriend of almost a year, Rachel Berry, to it. They were doing it properly. Mike and Puck had bought the tickets, and booked the limo. The girls, Tina and Rachel, were all ready to go, now just waiting for the guys to get out of the spare room.

It was perfect, the whole evening, even down to Puck booking them a hotel room. What was the point in going home to an empty house that took forty minutes to get to when a vacant room was an elevator ride away?

"Noah," breathed Rachel, "Are we going to do this?" Sure, they had done it before but this was still special. This would be the last time before they made New York their home.

"Yeah, babe, we are," replied Puck, already trying to work on her dress.

Shutting the door, the pair weren't the only couple to be closing doors behind them that evening. Surprisingly, the Asians were. Unbeknownst to anyone except Puck, even though Mike and Tina had been together for over 2 years, they were actually doing it for the first time tonight. They were actually moving with Rachel and Puck, moving into an apartment with them, and Sam and Santana. Three of them (Puck, Sam and Tina) were going to NYU, with Santana going to Columbia and Mike and Rachel going to Juilliard.

The next morning, Rachel woke up, reaching for Noah. He wasn't there. Shooting straight up, she heard a fluttering sound, and saw a note falling off the bed.

_Rach, babe, I kinda need to do some clear up. Seems that you were drunker than we thought. There is a trail of sequins leading from the ballroom to our room. I knew you muttered 'so we don't get lost' last night. Damn you and your cute drunkenness ;)_

_Be back soon, _

_Noah xxx_

Falling back in bed, Rachel couldn't help but think that life was as near to perfect as she could wish for. Half of her best friends were moving to New York with her, and others were being scattered over the East Coast, close enough to visit monthly. Perfect, she thought, before she felt a lump under her head, a distinctly square lump. _Oh my god! _

**A/N: So, what did you think? R&R! Oh, the YouTube link for the song Your Call is below, just add in the .'s/ take out the spaces :D**

http:/ www youtube com / watch?v=vHyCQn1VrLE


End file.
